The New Human- Covenant War Part 2
by Supreme Commander
Summary: This begins where the last story ends with the UNSC struggle with the Covenant on their home world Earth. A new friend arrives to help the UNSC with their struggle against the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo it belongs to Microsoft Studios, Bungie, and 343 Industries. This fanfiction story of Halo is mine.

**Attention Readers: This is the second part of the New Human-Covenant War if you haven't read the first part please do so before starting this story. I hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review. **

Chapter I

A New Friend

Colonel Heath-118 awakes from the escape pod with his head pounding and he realizes very quickly that he couldn't see. He places his hands up to his head and finds his visor is broken. He thinks back to how it might have happened but then he felt something sticking inside of the escape pod. All of the sudden the escape pod hatch opens and the colonel is yank skywards by something very strong. He knows whatever this thing was is choking him to death. All of sudden he drops to the ground and hears shots raining out but they're not Covenant or UNSC weapons. He hears a voice talking to him in his own language. "We need to get out of here before more Covenants arrive." Whoever is helping him helps him up and basically carries the supersoldier without any problems. The colonel falls unconscious again. He awakes again in a cave. The person or whatever save him approach him again. "I'm glad to see you have awaken you have been asleep for three days. Your eyes sight shall return in time."

"Who are you?" Colonel Heath-118 asks.

"You don't know me Reclaimer." Heath thinks a minute. He has heard the named Reclaimer be use by 343 Guilty Spark.

"Are you a Forerunner?"

"Yes Reclaimer I'm a Forerunner place here by the Liberian to protect the human race from those who would destroy them. I was release by Doctor Catherine Halsey. I read her mind to find out what has happen since I was place in a pod that would protect me from the Halo Arrays so one day I could guide humanity to the path of responsibility."

"This is confusing me," Heath answers honestly.

"Allow me to show you," the Forerunner says to him. He touches two fingers to colonel's head. Heath collapses from it. "Your brain can't handle all this information even after being exposed to the artifact." Heath awakes hours later. He can see things but not like everyone else sees things he sees things like the comic book hero Daredevil or a bat would see things. They can hear sounds in the distance. "The Covenant are searching for you they have their Predators hunting you down. They will not locate you while I am near or in this cave which is protected by Forerunner defenses which only a Reclaimer may pass through unharmed. You are in a sanctuary if you can see it looks just like the outside but we are protected from any harm. I need to train you so you will be able to defeat Anubis."

"Who is Anubis?"

"He is the new leader of the New Covenant Empire. That is all the information you need to know for now."

"Who are you?" Spartan-118 asks.

"I'm a Forerunner Warrior one of the elite classes among the Forerunners. My skills where legendary throughout our race you see colonel I'm blind but my blindness has taught me to use other senses and to see in a different manner in which you are seeing through now. I'm going to train you to use your blindness has a weapon which will help you against those that are hunting you. Which are JirSangheilli but not like those you have faced before, but this training want just help you now but throughout the course of the war." Heath has not the first clue in how he will be train. "Shall we begin." Heath nods. They begin. The Forerunner is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. Heath doesn't stand a chance, but he want quit he has never quit not even when he was ganged up on by instructors when he was training to be a Spartan when they tried to make him quit. The Forerunner is patient with him he coaches him on how to find his opponent without seeing by using other senses to keep the colonel from using the Forerunner gift the warrior blindfold him. The Forerunner tells him that he has four days to learn the method of fighting because at the end of 4 days the Covenant will breech the sanctuary.

Meanwhile at a Covenant base not far from where the Office of Naval Intelligence base was located they are searching for the Demon responsible for the deaths of many Covenant and the destruction of two ships. The JirSangheilli Predators are searching for him as well because they believe in the Hunt. They have lost his trail. The Predator class has two different ranks within the class. The two ranks of the Predator class are the minor and the ultra. Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Jiralhanae are all looking for the Demon too. A Phantom lands at the base and Jul Mdama exits from the dropship flank by two creatures that the Covenant has never foreseen before. A Sangheilli Ultra comes up to him. "Have you found the demon yet." The Sangheilli shakes his head. Jul Mdama looks at him. "Continue your search the Demon hasn't gotten far," he says. The search continues for the colonel.

A Pelican lands at the military airport at Alamo 1. Lieutenant Six exits follow by Doctor Catherine Halsey. Two Warthogs are waiting for them. Master Chief John-117 and Lieutenant Commander Fred-104 are there to greet her. They drive to the new Spartan HQ which use to be an old hotel, but now serves the needs of the Spartans. Doctor Halsey notice that all around the hotel are defensive armaments and she sees two Anti-air batters are on the roof. They enter the hotel lobby. A dozen ODSTs are also present in the hotel. "Why are there ODSTs here?"

"Ma'am those aren't ODSTs they're Spartan-IVs in a ODTs variant of the MJOLNIR Armor," Lieutenant Commander Fred says. She looks at them. All the Spartans are gathering in the lobby. They all went to attention. "Spartans, yesterday Colonel Horton was listed as MIA when he destroyed two Covenant ships. I believe he is alive but the UNSC doesn't want to risk sending a rescue party to find him according to satellite imagery we have a lot of Covenant down there that are also looking for him." Doctor Halsey tells them. Two Spartan-IVs wearing the armor that looks like ODSTs step forward. They volunteer to go and find Colonel Horton. They board a Pelican and headed for the hot zone. Commander Jenny Hood is their pilot. Upon reaching the area of the top secret ONI base Commander Hood picks up a lot of chatter on the Covenant Battlenet. Doctor Halsey is also onboard the Pelican and she has the AI April matrix with her. Doctor Halsey turns up the volume. "Rejoice we have found the secret structure of those that came before. Beware the Demon is around he must be cleanse before we came entrance to the structure." Commander Jenny Hood landed the Pelican well outside of the area the Covenant control they will have to go the rest of the way on foot. She looks at a tracking device but there's no sign of the colonel's locator beacon.

Four days have passed Colonel Heath-118 has already mastered the training the Forerunner had for him to do. It took exactly four days to master it. While the colonel slept, the Forerunner healed his eye sight. Colonel Horton awaits and notices he can see again. The Forerunner is nowhere to be seen. Heath grabs an assault rifle and a magnum that the Forerunner must have found when he left the colonel alone to meditate. Spartan-118 has no HUD or anything that will let him know if hostiles are around. All of a sudden something knocks him to the ground. He does a back flip to get back on his feet. A Jiralhanae appears but he kills the Brute with no problem. He makes his way to the citadel that the Forerunner told him to meet him at. He sees a squad of Grunts around something he takes out his magnum and zooms in. All of a sudden another squad of Grunts appears along with a Jiralhanae. He notices no vehicles. Heath decides to bypass the Covenant squads. He makes his way to the Forerunner structure without his HUD he felt kind off vulnerable, but the Forerunner taught him other ways to know if there are enemy forces nearby. He detects nothing. A squad of Ultra Predator class of the JirSangheilli class is hunting the Demon. A squad of Jiralhanae is following behind the hunting pack to take back in the kill of the legendary Demon. Heath knows that the Covenant is on his trail and he can't evade them forever he knows eventually he will have to stand and fight. He engages a small squad of Grunts led by a Grunt major apparently Grunts are able to command small squads of their own now. He takes their plasma grenades and their Needlers. He didn't go far until his extinct that the Forerunner taught him picks up and patrol of Covenant. He hides in the brush. Forty-one Covenant soldiers pass by his hiding spot consisting of Sangheilli, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and JirSangheilli. Heath ejects his near spent AR magazine and slams in a fresh one. The colonel is knocked out of the brush and right into the middle of the enemy patrol. A JirSangheilli Predator appears. Heath throws a plasma grenade which struck the creature on the temple of his head detonating taking three Grunts and a Jackal with him. A small smile appeared on the colonel's face the Predator classes of JirSangheilli weren't shielded, but he is still surrounded by Covies. All of sudden shots rang out and many Covenants are vaporized leaving only their weapons left. Heath picks up a Covenant carbine and runs towards the Forerunner structure he saw earlier. Three JirSangheilli Predators are after him. One fires some sort of cannon after him but misses hitting a tree instead. Heath throws a fragmentation grenade over his shoulder he didn't look back to see if it had any effect on his pursuers. Heath wishes he had his helmet for full shields but instead he'll have to rely on half-body shields. Two Grunts jump out in front of him but he shoots both of them in the head with the capture carbine. He makes it to the structure but he can't find a way into the structure. All of a sudden spikes hit above his head. Heath turns around just in time to nail a Brute minor rushing him. The projectile from the carbine buried itself into the Brute's head. The area around the structure begins to fill with Covenant soldiers and above the treetops a squadron of Banshees appeared. He knows he is screwed but he want go down without a fight. He takes cover behind a Forerunner barricade and prepares to fight to the death. He knows that the Unggoy will be sent in first to deplete his ammo, then they send in Brutes and after that the Sangheilli will attack. However, the Covenant open fire with a huge barrage is cover is being chipped away. He knows he'll have to make a break to the next barricade, but a lucky shot will put him out of his misery and he was not going to die until he takes a dozen Covenant soldiers with him first. The Jiralhanae are using human weapons such has Battle Rifles, assault rifles, and even rocket launchers. The firing stop he bolts to the next barricade. A Sangheilli officer in the armor of a Sangheilli Ultra orders the attack. The colonel is surprise to see that the Jiralhanae with human weapons are sent in instead of the Unggoy. Heath hates not having full-body shields he sees something lying in the distance problem is to get to it without getting killed or severely wounded. He pops up and fires dropping two Brutes before he is force to duck back behind cover from return fire. He's surprise that the Banshees haven't even fired yet he wonders what they are waiting for. He pops back up and drops two more Brutes before getting back down again keeping from getting hit. He tosses three fragmentation grenades and is awarded by hearing the Brute screams. He reloads the carbine and pops up just to be hit in the direction of the object he sees lying on the ground. The Brute Captain converges on the colonel. The Jiralhanae Captain picks up the colonel by the throat crushing his windpipe. He sees another Jiralhanae prepare to throw a spike grenade in his direction he has only one chance. He punches the Jiralhanae captain in the side of the head where two hidden blades spring forward. The Brute howls in rage and pain but it causes him to loosen his hold on the colonel. The colonel sees the spike grenade coming right towards him. He grabs the Brute captain and puts him directly in the spike grenades path. The Brute Captain is dead and the colonel is still alive but the other Brutes are moving towards him. He throws a spike grenade at another Brute. He runs for the object. He recovers the object it looked like some sort of shield. A Brute fire a Jackhammer at him, he dodges out of the way of the deadly rocket. He knows he has one chance and that is to charge the Brutes he ignites his energy sword. He hopes that the object he found is some sort of shield because if it isn't then he'll be dead fast. He charges the Brutes. They open fire. He uses the shield which he is surprise that it takes the punishment from UNSC armor piercing projectiles. A spike grenade lands on the shield and detonates but the colonel is unharmed. He approaches a Brute Captain and stabs him in the chest and then cuts off another Brute's head. He uses the shield as a weapon as well and breaks several Brute's necks. The Brutes retreat from the demon after two dozen of their numbers lay dead or dying. Colonel Heath-118 is pretty much unharmed except for a few scratches on his face. The Sangheilli Ultra is stun by the demon resolve not to go down. The Banshees are still overhead and haven't moved yet. He gives commands to take turns firing onto the demon. The first Banshee fires, Spartan-118 dodges out of the way. All of a sudden the Banshees crashed into the Covenant. He couldn't understand what happened and the surviving Covenant are shocked and confuse, but are recovering that is when he sees Sentinels appeared. Heath is knocked to the ground and a JirSangheilli Predator is above him fixing to stab him with his three bladed gauntlets. The predator didn't realize that he has already retrieved his magnum and fires point blank range killing him. He rolls the dead JirSangheilli off of him. All of sudden a blade scrapes across his right cheek he knows that there are more JirSangehili Predators around. Now it's time to but the Forerunner's teachings to good use. He knows that they will toy with him first before moving in for the kill. One of the JirSangheilli Predators knoks him onto the ground but he gets back on his feet, but that is when he sees three dots on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The First battle for New Mexico

The Covenant has been itching for some payback after their defeats at Alamo I, the Battle for London and a few other defeats. Now they have turn their attention to a UNSC base in the desert of New Mexico according to a human prisoner they took a week ago the base is a launch facility for a missile that can destroy a Covenant ship even with their shields are up of course that is a rumor, but the Covenant don't want to risk it. A Covenant Battle cruiser tried to take it out from orbit with cleansing beam, but the base Super MAC obliterates the enemy ship. The Covenant decided to use ground forces to attack the United Nations Space Command base. the Covenant are sending four hundred Wraiths, a squadron of Vampires, 5 Specters, 5 Shadows, ten squadrons Serph Fighters, a hundred Revenants, , 5 thousand Ghost, 6 squadrons of Banshees, a dozen Phantoms, a dozen Sprits, and 2 Scarabs. Two million Covenant troops are gathering at a large staging area. The Covenant troops consist of 4 thousand Skirmishers, 314 thousand JirSangheilli, 500 thousand Jiralhanae, 400,000 Kig-Yar, 100 engineers, 2 thousand Stoli, 4 thousand Hunters, 10 thousand Titians, 600 thousand Unggoy, and 200 thousand Sangheilli. Thanks to the cloaking device UNSC forces hasn't found them. The Covenant is even installing Tyrants and Mantis for anti-air defenses.

The UNSC base site 569 consists of UNSC troops from UNSC Marine Corps, UNSC Navy, UNSC Air Force, and UNSC Army. The United Nations Space Command forces station at site 569 numbers 2,820. The contingent of the base consist of 1350 Marines, 1200 Army, 120 Navy, and 250 Air Force. The base covers 50 acres of real estate. The base has hanger bays for the Longswords, Broadswords, and A-11s it also Landing pads for Pelicans, Falcons, Hornets, Sparrow Hawks, and Albatross Site 569 armaments include a Super MAC, 2 Mass Drivers, a dozen Wolf Spiders, 2 capture Covenant Tyrant's, 2 dozen Scythe, 3 dozen Launcher Unit-65D/Self-Guided Missiles-151 aka Missile Pods, 15 M247 GPMG, 10 AIE-486HMG, and 10 M247H. They also have ground vehicles consisting two dozen Warthogs various models, 3 wolverines, 2 Spades, 3 Scorpions, 2 Rhinos, 6 mongoose, 2 Grizzlies, 1 Gremlin, 1 Elephant, a dozen Forklifts, a dozen Cyclops, and four Mantis. They are well supply especially with ammunition. They have no idea that the Covenant has a huge staging area near their base. A lieutenant in the UNSC Army sends out three Warthogs and a couple of mongooses on a recon patrol. They are scouting 20 miles from the base. A squadron of Banshees attacks the recon patrol. One Mongoose is destroyed by a Banshee main weapon. On the second pass the Warthogs destroy four of the attacking Banshees. The rest of the Banshees bug out. The commander of the recon patrol wants to find out where the Banshees came from so they gave chase. They follow the Banshees a squad of Sangheilli spots them and sent word back to the staging area. Three dozen Ghost and half dozen Revenants are sent out to deal with the humans. The Covenant troops have orders not to let any of the humans survive. A dozen Sangheilli attack the recon patrol several minutes before the Ghost and Revenants arrive, but the Sangheilli didn't stand a chance against the human vehicles. A UNSC Army soldier is hit by a Needler Shard while manning the Guess Hog. A medic runs up to him and bandages the wound. Another Warthog gunner kills the Sangheilli with the Needler. A Sangheilli fires a Fuel Rod Cannon but it lands short an army sniper kills the Sangheilli though and two more. The Ghost and Revenants finally arrive but after the dozen Sangheilli are eliminated. A dozen Ghosts are taken out in the first assault, but one Warthog was destroyed but six army soldiers are killed. The second assault had the same result but no UNSC troopers were killed. The Revenants then began bombarding the recon patrol which destroyed all the Warthogs but not before two Revenants are destroyed. The surviving army soldiers hurry to a nearby hill and dug rifle pits, three of the troopers are armed with M29 Rocket Launchers. They are in a circle to meet attacks from every way. A third assault by Ghost happen once they realized the humans has abandoned their vehicles. One Warthog gun is still operational and a trooper is waiting to fire on the Ghost from behind. The troopers are as prepare as they can be for the coming attack. The fired with their MA5D and MA37 assault rifles and SAWs at the attacking Ghost. Six rockets are fired at the attacking Ghost as well. One Ghost rammed a trooper but the driver is killed though. The Ghost fall back after majority of their number is cut down. The army soldier on the guess cannon fires at the retreating Ghost inflecting more casualties before a Wraith silent the Warthog's gun for good. The army soldiers are disappointment they lost all their Warthogs. The surviving Ghost pilots dismount and since they are all Elite Ultras ignited their energy swords and prepare to charge the humans. An army lieutenant turns to a corporal and tells him to take a mongoose back to base and inform Colonel Hilland that there's a large Covenant force nearby. The corporal goes down the hill and gets onto the last remaing mongoose and rides away. Six Ghosts give chase but the army sniper nails two of the riders. The remaing army soldiers prepare for the end. They load their weapons. The Sangheilli attacks them with a full charge. The troopers fired the last rockets at the onslaught of Elites hoping to break their charge but they charge over their dead and dying comrades. The grenadiers also open fire but that too didn't stop the Sangheili charge. The Sangheilli start to climb the hill the army soldiers throw fragmentation and plasma grenades into their mist trying to slow them down. Several Sangheilli Ultras are struck down from sniper fire but Kig-Yar snipers silence them. One Sangheilli reached the top and impales a young soldier but the soldier is quickly avenged and the Sangheilli falls back down the hill knocking several others down. The engagement lasted for about 3 minutes on top of the hill the bodies are mix with Sangheilli and human. The Sangheilli go through the bodies looking for human survivors and finding any they are executed. The Sangheilli returned to the staging area with their wounded after the skirmish. Four Ghosts are after the mongoose one Ghost fires with its twin plasma cannon hitting one of the mongoose's tires which calls the soldier to fall off. He is armed with an M319 Grenade Launcher he fires taking out the driver in one Ghost. He is hit in the shoulder by another one plasma cannon he knows this is the end. He closes his eyes waiting for them to finish him off like vultures, but all of a sudden missiles hit the remaing Ghost and Hornets appears along with Falcons. The Hornets provide air cover while the Falcons land. A corpsman runs up to the wounded soldier while three marines form a perimeter around them to protect them from any Covenant infantry that might be luring nearby. They help him onto a Falcon, he tells the corpsman where the rest of the patrol is and that he has important information for Colonel Hilland. One Falcon returns to base with two Hornets as escorts while the other Falcon heads to the ambush site with four Hornets as escorts. A Pelican is sent to retrieve the bodies along with two Pelican Gunships for support. A short time later the Pelicans, Hornets and Falcon return to base with the recon patrol bodies and weapons. Upon landing the bodies of the soldiers are taken to the morgue. The army soldier that survived the ambush has been in a briefing room for hours after the doctors' release him from the hospital. He is frustrates because the ONI Intel officer isn't listing to him about the Covenant staging area. After several hours in the briefing room the corporal is release.

The Covenant decides to launch an attack on the UNSC base. A Pelican lands on an airpad. Two Spartan-IVs exit along with a squad of ODSTs. A Falcon is taking off but is destroyed in the air by a plasma mortars from a mobile Covenant artillery battery. Plasma mortars began landing into the base the base defenders hurry to cover. Three more Falcons are destroyed along with a tower. Colonel Hilland heads to the operation center to get the base automated weapons online. "Lieutenant why haven't you gotten a lock onto the enemy artillery batteries yet?" enemy Wraiths are also firing onto the base some landing short some hitting the battlements and walls.

"Acquiring satellite locks now colonel," the lieutenant says. The Covenant Artillery batteries look similar to Tyrants but a lot smaller and able to move from one position to another. Four dozen missiles are launch form missile pods in a secure section of the base but not before the Covenant artillery release a silo of their own to silence the missile pods. The colonel turns to another officer and tells him to raise the base shields. The shields are raise finally before the silo of plasma hits the missile pods. The Covenant artillery batteries are silence along with the Wraith that was helping with the bombardment. Another officer monitoring the radar detects inbound Covenant aircraft consisting of 2 squadrons of Seraph fighters along with three squadrons of Banshees. The plasma bombardment is still going on but from Wraiths they are trying to take out the base shields. The squadrons of Banshees and Seraphs hit the base shields and exploded but the shields drop down to 19%, but before the shields drop completely the plasma bombardment stopped. Colonel Hilland decides to send word to HighCom informing them of their situation. He can't believe ONI would use them as gurney pigs to test out a new defensive device. He knows that since the bombardment fail and the air strike fail they'll now use infantry, but nighttime is approaching he wanders if they will attack before nightfall or once dawn arrives. He presses a button which sends an alarm throughout the base tells all personal to prepare for a Covenant ground attack. All marines and army personal head to the armories to grab weapons to repel a Covenant ground assault. The Spartan-IVs are already on the bases battlements. The marines and army soldiers are armed with various weapons up on the walls some soldiers man the M247GPMG, M247H, and the AIE-486HMG machineguns. The marines in the trenches outside of the base activated the Wolf Spiders along with those on the battlements.

Alamo 1, Lord Torrance Hood is sitting at his desk when an officer in the Office of Naval Inelegance knocks at his door. He enters. "Sir, we just picked up a distress signal."

"From Spartan-118?"

"No sir from a UNSC Base in New Mexico sir," the officer tells him. The officer tells him that the base is under attack by the Covenant. Lord Hood decides to send reinforcements to help the people at the base. Two army divisions are going to take part in the mission and will attack the Covenant Staging area. Lord Hood goes to the Spartan Barracks where all the Spartans that aren't deployed are gathered. The Spartans go to attention when Lord Hood entered the barracks. Master Chief John-117 comes up to him. Lord Hood tells the Master Chief that he needs three Spartans to help the Army Division take out a Covenant Staging area. "Sir Permission to be on that mission?"

"Denied Chief I have something else for you and blue team," he answers.

"Sir Yes sir," John says. The Master Chief chooses Joseph, Haskins, and Mickey all Spartan IVs from the 2nd class of graduates. They are all seventeen now. Spartan Joseph is demolition expert and good a close quarters combat. Spartan Haskins is heavy weapon expert is favorite weapon is the Vulcan EBF-25 LMG. Spartan Mickey is a physic plus master with knives. He can predict an enemy's move before he makes it. They board Pelicans and are on their way to a UNSC staging area in New Mexico. The Pelican lands at the staging area where the three Spartans see numerous Warthogs various models, scorpions, Grizzlies, a few Wolverines, two Rhinos, two Mammoths, and three Rex tank. The aircraft at the staging area are a squadron of Longswords, Broadswords, Shortswords, Vultures, Hornets, Falcons, Hornets, and Pelicans. Onboard the Mammoths are Mantis. A soldier from the 5th Special Forces Division comes up to Spartan Haskins admiring his Vulcan EBF-25 LMG. He tells the soldier that it fires 1700 rounds belt fed single barrel one person can operate this never overheats. Another soldier looks a Mickey who tells the soldier to watch his step the soldier just laugh and that is when he falls over a small crate. Mickey is armed with a M7S submachine gun along with a machine pistol. They are getting ready for the attack on the Covenant Staging area.

During the night Sangheilli Special Ops teams along with Jiralhanae Stalkers infiltrated the UNSC base with one purpose destroy the shield generators. The Sangheilli Special Ops scale the base walls eliminating the sentry. They throw the marine dead carcass over the wall. Brute Stalkers follow them. Two other sentries are patrolling in the courtyard the Brute Stalkers come up behind them and break their necks. They set charges on the shield generators and on the missile pods that hold AGM Missiles. Two marines enter the shield generator room. The Sangheilli Special Ops that is spotted detonates the charges killing them and the marines in the buildings. An alarm sounds throughout the base defenders rush to battle positions while First Response teams and firefighters went to got douse the fire from the building. Thankfully the Covenant weren't able to get into the bunker that house the missiles.

The Covenant launch another attack on the UNSC base at dawn with an all out vehicle attack but after a Falcon is fixing to leave the base for a recon flight. The efforts of the Sangheilli and Jiralhanae last night destroyed the shield generators so the base as no shield to protect them from the next silo of bombardment. A Wraith plasma mortar scores a direct hit on the Falcon taking off for its recon patrol. The plasma bombardment lasted for 5 minutes causing some of the soldiers on the battlements to be blown off. They sent in almost all the Banshees but they did send in all the Seraph squadrons. Broadswords, Longswords, and several squadrons of Hornets take off to intercept the Covenant aircraft. A dogfight breaks out many Covenant fighters are destroyed. However, the Covenant takes out the entire base's fighter support out. The base anti-air defenses go to work which force the Covenant fighters to withdraw. Two hundred thousand Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle also known as Choppers along with a thousand Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle are spotted approaching the UNSC base. Six Guess Warthogs roll out of the base to engage the incoming threat along with a Scorpion. Marines and army soldiers in a low wall outside of the main base are waiting for the Covenant vehicle to get within range. Mortars teams are getting ready too along with the base artillery the Warthogs and Scorpion attacks, but is eventually overwhelmed. The Prowlers and Choppers hit the vehicles minefield. Thanks to the dust from the mines and smoke from Choppers and Prowlers others crashed into one another or destroyed hulls. They enter the range of the artillery and shells began landing into their mist which cause more accidents. Mortars began landing too. No UNSC were lost in the first vehicle attack the Choppers and Prowlers didn't even reach the fence that surrounds the base. The chieftain orders a full retreat. The Sangheilli General in charge of the attack on the UNSC base want risk any more vehicles until the mines are cleared. Only 20,000 Choppers return to the staging area and only ten Prowlers return. Colonel Hilland orders that all mines be switch to anti-personal even though his XO advise against it. The Sangheilli General decides to send in 100 thousand Jiralhanae to clear the rest of the minefield follow by Unggoy and Kig-Yar. A dozen Phantoms land at the Covenant Staging area dropping off some more reinforcements but no vehicles. The Jiralhanae enter the vehicle minefield once again. The mines exploded inflecting some casualties onto the Jiralhanae but some of the Jiralhanae have an edge and that is power armor. The Jiralhanae hit the fence. An army lieutenant says, "Fry the bastards!" A switch is pulled and over 3 million volts is sent to the fence. The Brutes are electrocuted to death. The Elite General decides to send in some more vehicles to clear a path through the fence. He also orders Wraith tanks to bombard the human base while the Ghost are enroute to the base. Once again missiles are launch to destroy the Wraith tanks. A hundred Ghosts are enroute to the base. Once they came within range of the artillery they began firing but something is wrong some of the rounds are two short which lands in front of the fence and others hit the Covenant infantry following behind the Ghosts. The Ghosts hit the fence which causes them to explode but they did their job clearing a path for the infantry. The infantry resumes their attack with the Brutes leading the way. The UNSC artilleryman decides to go to Smart Shells. The base artificial intelligence takes over the control of the shells after they are fired. The Brutes attack is broken from the artillery and the infantry minefield. The Covenant will have to come up with a better plan of attack. The Elite General decides to use a new vehicle in their arsenal to clear a minefield and take out some of the UNSC vehicles in the process. The Type-33 Rapid Attack Vehicle is crew by two. The Type-33 Rapid Assault Vehicle armaments include twin 35mm autocannons and medium plasma cannon for the passenger. It looks similar to a Revenant. It is also equipped with a payload of anti-mine charges. The Sangheilli General only has eighty-one Type-33s at his disposal and he sends all of them supported by a dozen Ghost and Revenants. The Type-33s came in fast deliver their anti-mine charges but a force of warthogs are sent out to engage them. A firefight breaks out, but a squadron of UNSC Hornets are sent out to engage the vehicles as well. The one thing that the Covenant Ghost and Type-33s have in common is that they can't fire at airborne threats. All eighty Type-33s are destroyed along with the Ghosts and Revenants. The surviving Warthogs and Hornets return to base. The Sangheilli General is fixing to launch another attack on the UNSC base when he is informed that a large human force is approaching their position. The Sangheilli General orders all vehicles to engage the human force coming for the Staging area however he is unaware that two teams of UNSC Special Forces from the 5th Special Forces Division have laser designated the Tyrants, Type-27 Anti-aircraft guns, their airfield and the lone Scarab. A solo of long range non nuclear missiles are enroute to the Covenant Staging area. They impacted on the targets that were designated. The Sangheilli General only has two hundred Covenant infantry left to defend the staging area since all other units are engage. The vehicles are fixing to attack the human rescuers and the infantry are attacking the base. Spartan Joseph who has the rank of Master Sergeant is in the third Warthog from the lead Rex Tank. His other two Spartans are in Grizzly Main Battle Tanks. A squadron of Broadswords and Longswords drop bombs onto the oncoming Covenant vehicles and they even drop bombs onto the Covenant infantry attacking the base. The Covenant vehicles didn't stand a chance without air cover but still a firefight broke out some Choppers ram Warthogs which destroyed the Choppers in the process the Rex tanks and Grizzlies are focusing on the Wraiths and Revenants while the Warthogs, mongooses, and Scorpions focus on the Ghost and Choppers. The Warthogs allow some of the Ghost and Choppers to pass between them and fire on them from the side. The ten prowlers have already been destroyed. Several mongooses have flipped over and UNSC soldiers are firings at the Ghosts that rush pass them some are rammed. Multiple rockets hit Ghost, Choppers, Revenants, and Wraiths. The Mammoths run over several Ghosts that got underneath their wheels. A soldier hijacks a Ghost and rams the Grunt with its own vehicle. They did inflect damage onto the rescuers but not a whole lot. The few Banshees that mange to get airborne before the airfield was destroy are take out by a squadron of Hornets and Falcons but not before on Hornet is destroyed and a Falcon is also destroyed. The Covenant vehicles broke contact with the UNSC and head back to the staging area to engage their. The Falcons and Hornets are approaching the staging area. They start to take fire from Hunters on the destroy Tyrants. A Falcon pilot radios its Hornets support. Missile hit the Hunters which gave the Falcon pilots places to unload troops. The UNSC vehicles enter the staging area. The Mammoth's ramps drop and Mantis exits. They began firing onto Covenant positions that open up once the vehicles enter the staging area. Several Warthogs, a Rex Tank, and 3 Scorpions along with another Mammoth is heading for the UNSC base. The UNSC is making short work of the Covenant defenders. Petty Officer Third Class Mickey heads for the Spire supported by a team of Special Forces. The Sangheilli General in the Spire's control watches as his troops are getting mowed down. He notices that the UNSC soldiers are using team work to take out his troops. Hunters are targeted by eight soldiers and the Hunters cease to exist. The Wraiths are also being overwhelmed a Spartan hijacks one of them. Two Phantoms arrive but are targeted and vaporized so is Litch. The JirSangheilli are taking some UNSC soldiers out but are also being targeted by multiple soldiers their shields are strong but not strong enough to withstand a whole lot of firepower. The Sangheilli General orders a retreat, but before he and his fellow Elites all Ultras can exit from the control room they come under attack. Spartan Mickey comes up behind the Sangheilli General who just finishes impaling a soldier with his energy sword and assassinates him. The Covenant forces attacking the UNSC base received orders to retreat. They disengage from their attack. As their infantry came within range of the base they are shelled by artillery and mortars, but once the got closer they shelling stop and then every vehicle the base has is sent out to engage the infantry. The JirSangheilli tried to board UNSC vehicles but they were too fast many are splatter. Some soldiers in both the UNSC Marine Corps and the UNSC Army are having competitions on how many Covenant they kill plus the Spartan-IVs assign to the base are having the competitions with the soldiers. The Covenant only manages to take the trenches before the call to retreat came through. UNSC vehicles chase after them for a split second before returning to the base. Apparation picks them up. UNSC casualties are low but Covenant Casualties are high, another defeat for the Covenant. One soldier looks at a wounded JirSangheilli. "How does it feel to be losing lot paybacks a bitch ain't it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A new friend

Part 2

**Disclaimer: Halo belongs to 343 Industries and Microsoft Studios**

The JirSangheilli Predators have Colonel Heath-118 surrounded and are going to toy with him before actually killing him. He breaths deeply the Forerunner warrior taught him how to find a cloak enemy without the use his visor and his motion tractor. He throws a spike grenade is awarded when a dead body appears. He fires at nothing which would appear as nothing but a body appears out of thin air scratch another JirSangheilli Predator. He kills two more in a similar manner. He flips another JirSangheilli Predator over his shoulder then breaks its neck with his foot. Another JirSangheilli punches him in the face and he falls onto the ground. He moves before the Predator brings its foot down on his face. He fires four bullets into the creatures face and it drops. All of sudden he's knock on his ass and whatever hit him felt like a freight train hitting him head on. He is fading a JirSangheilli steps over him with his two blades extended. All of a sudden the JirSangheilli is vaporized and turn to dust. Heath is picked up and taken into the Forerunner structure, but by that time he was unconscious.

The UNSC Infinity emerge from Slipspace over the planet Reach under the guns of over twenty UNSC ships various classes along with two captured Covenant Destroyers. Captain Laski opens up communications with the command ship. Two teams of Spartan-IVs which are Fire Team Crimson, and Fire Team Majestic are preparing to leave the Infinity onboard a Prowler for Earth a squad of ODSTs are also going on the mission. Five other Prowlers are going to be use to send messages from Earth to Reach then to the Admiral Rodriquez base on Harvest. Admiral Rodriquez is gathering the fleet except for the home fleet to counter-attack the Covenant when they least expect it. The UNSC Infinity is to use Reach as a staging ground to attack the Covenant supply lines to help those trapped on Earth. The Prowlers leave the fleet and jumped into Slipspace. The Infinity also jumps.

Master Chief John-117 is on the battlements of Alamo 1 watching for any signs of Covenant activity. Cortana and April both reports all clear around Alamo 1. The Covenant encampment has been search and anything of use has been taken back to Alamo 1 and everything else was destroyed. John know he can worry about the colonel right now the Covenant are still out there but throughout Earth everything is pretty much quiet except for the chatter coming from the Covenant near where the colonel was last seen alive. He has faith that Colonel Heath-118 is alive and will return. Lord Torrance Hood comes up to him. John goes to attention and salutes. "At ease Master Chief," he says. He can tell that he's thinking about the colonel, so he decides to get him thanking of something else. "I have something for you to do chief."

"Sir, what are your orders?"

"I have reason to believe that the Office of Naval Intelligence has a rouge fraction that is working within them and I believe the director of ONI is behind it all. I want you and Spartan Lee to infiltrate the Office of Naval Intelligence Main HQ and find out if Admiral Serin Osman is conspiring against the UNSC."

"I don't know her sir?"

"I keep forgetting you've been frozen for 16 years. Admiral Serin Osman was a Spartan-II candidate but failed augmentation. She was recruited by ONI and now commands it."

"Yes sir," John says. He gets read to head to the Office of Naval Intelligence Main headquarters in Los Angles. Spartan Lee is a master at infiltration and counter-insurgency. They board a Pelican and are on their way to Los Angles. They landed at a Civilian Airfield. Spartan Lee and the Master Chief aren't in their armor to mimeses detection but they are in UNSC uniforms. Many people do stare at John because of his very pale skin. John and Lee take a taxi to the Office of Naval Intelligence headquarters.

Meanwhile, Doctor Catherine Halsey, Commander Jenny Hood, Lieutenant Six, five UNSC Army Soldiers, and three other Spartan-IVs wearing the variant of ODST Armor for Spartans are heading for the Forerunner structure. They encounter a small force of Grunts lead by a Sangheilli Major but are quickly dealt with. They can hear the sounds of gunfire coming from the distance. Lieutenant Six has point. They can hear the sounds of Covenant weapons and screams of Covenant. They appear ontop of a hill and down below they see Covenant fighting with some sort of creatures. Doctor Halsey knows those aren't Sentinels. April writes words onto her datapad which says Promethean. That is all the information she can get. Doctor Halsey knows the story of Prometheus they gave fire to humanity in Creek Myth. The Prometheans decimate the Covenant platoon with advance weapons. The Prometheans disappear. Lieutenant Six enters the battle sight his motion sensor isn't detecting anything. He motions for the others to join him. A Phantom flies overhead but it all of sudden is shot down. They continue towards the structure and they kept their eyes peel for any more Covenant or Prometheans.

Heath awakes in some sort of device and basically naked is armor is gone. The Forerunner is standing there. "Finally you're awake. We must hurry the Covenant are trying to gain access to this facility we must not let them have data here especially Combat Skin Mark XXII. First you must go through several augmentations again I have ever confidence you will survive. Shall we begin?" Heath was about to say something when he feels about thirty sharp pains course through his body he lets out a terrible scream. He never felt pain like this before. The Forerunner watches Heath's vital signs. So far everything is going good so far and the process is almost complete. The screen reads 100% complete. "Now just relax I'm doing a complete scan and customizing your armor base on your other armor." The Forerunner adds everything is other armor had in it plus even more things. The improvements are better motion sensors, better cloaking, and three hidden blades like the comic book hero Wolverine in his gauntlets, on his right forearm he has hidden missiles that he can use which can destroy a Phantom with one shot. The new armor also has a port for an AI like his old armor. Once armor configuration is done he presses a switch and Heath is incased in the new armor and just in time because the Covenant have breached the citadel. He looked at the Forerunner through his new helmet's Heads Up Display. "Reclaimer, this suit has lots of tricks you must learn them on your own. You must protect the citadel while I prepare to cleanse the sanctuary from the intruders. My Knights will protect you and help you." That is when over a dozen things appear. "Reclaimer these are the Promethean Knights." Heath looks at them. They are all armed with Forerunner weapons. Heath turns to the blind Forerunner.

"I need a weapon?" He says. Racks of Forerunner weapons appeared. He chooses a Scattershot, and a Suppressor. A Promethean Knight grabs hold of the colonel and they teleport right in front of the Covenant trying to break through the citadel's defenses. The Covenant stares in awe at the Demon. Several Jiralhanae throw Spike Grenades but Promethean Watchers appear and sling the grenades back at the Jiralhanae. The grenades inflect damage to the Jiralhanae and the Unggoy and Kig-Yar Jackals standing to close. Several Unggoy begin firing put the Watchers deploy hardlight shields to protect the colonel and the Promethean knights. The Promethean throw their pulse grenades at the Covenant inflecting casualties on the Jiralhanae, Unggoy, and Jackals. The Promethean Knights also open up with Scattershots, Suppressors, Lightrifle, and Binary Rifle. The Watchers also summon Promethean Crawlers which run up wall and hit the Covenant from multiple directions. A Watcher remained above the Reclaimer ready to stop incoming projectiles or sacrifice itself to protect the human. Heath knows this is the first contact with Forerunner warriors. He uses his advance HUD to gather what information he could about the Prometheans while firing the Suppressor at an attacking Sangheilli. According to the information he's able to access they were created to fight the Flood. He notices that they have a green color code. A Sangheilli attacks the colonel with an energy sword, he moves out of the way. The Watcher fires on the Sangheilli dropping it with ease. Heath charges towards another Sangheilli that just finish dispatching a knight. He moves to the Sangheilli Heath punches the Sangheilli Major in the face killing him instantly. A Jiralhanae Captain comes at him with a Gravity Hammer he waits for the Jiralhanae captain to strike and he grabs the gravity hammer and takes it from him and brings it down onto its owners head. Heath can't believe how fast he can move and his reflexes are faster than ever. Four Hunters enter the blow a bath through a squad of Prometheans. They target Heath and fired when the smoke clear Heath was still there just blown back a couple of inches but his shields still read fully charge. He aims the gauntlet with the missile launcher on his wrist and arms four anti-personal missile and fires. The missiles make a little ping, but when they exploded they took all four Hunters, a dozen Unggoy, Jackals, Sangheilli, and Jiralhanae that were standing behind them and showering others including Spartan-118 with debris. The remaing Covenant ran away not wanting to face the Demon or the Prometheans. The Prometheans have set a trap for the retreating Covenant and once they enter the ambush site the Prometheans decimate them. A voice appears over the colonel's coms in his helmet. "Reclaimer, there are more Reclaimers approaching back door with Covenant on their heels."

A few minutes earlier, Doctor Catherine Halsey, Commander Jenny Hood, Lieutenant Six, and their group are getting closer to the structure. Commander Hood called a halt to allow Doctor Halsey to catch her breath. Lieutenant Six and three other Spartan-IVs formed a perimeter around them along with Army soldiers. Catherine is still trying to find out more information about this place that's been hidden on Earth since the demise of the Forerunners. A dozen rounds come out of the bushes striking the UNSC soldiers. The soldiers and the Spartans return fire. Six grabs Doctor Halsey and gets her into cover. He hands her his sidearm. A porcupine grenade lands in between two UNSC soldiers they are filled with hot spikes. A Spartan-IV throws a fragmentation grenade into the trees. Six orders everyone to fall back. Six sets a claymore mine and sets it for proximity. He is the last to leave, projectiles hit his shields but they aren't human projectiles they are firing some sort of super-hot rounds. He watches as five JirSangheilli appear leading two dozen Jiralhanae and two squads of Grunts. The mine detonates causing the five JirSangheilli shields to drop but it manages to kill several Jiralhanae. Six opens fire dropping one of the JirSangheilli before he is force to retreat. They run for the structure a soldier falls behind and he is dealt with by several Jiralhanae. They reached an entrance point but it's sealed. Doctor Halsey uses April to try to bypass the Forerunner security codes. Six and the others find cover behind Forerunner barricades. They made sure their weapons are reloaded. An Army soldier with a SAW is preparing to hose down the JirSangheilli when they attack. Two JirSangheilli rushes forward with ignited energy swords, but are quickly dealt with. The barricades start taking fire from multiple rounds. A porcupine grenade lands in front of the barricade Six is taking cover behind but it showers the barricade with spikes. Six throws a porcupine grenade at the Covenant and is awarded when he hears the Covenant screams one JirSangheilli is mortally wounded from the grenade, but a Jiralhanae ends his agony for him. Another JirSangheilli falls from multiple rounds from the SAW and a MA5D Assault Rifle. Six reloads his MA37 Assault Rifle after he took out a Jiralhanae minor. The Covenant received reinforcements from additional Unggoy, Jackals, Skirmishers, 3 Titians, and six pairs of Hunters. He sees the Hunters and Titians approaching the Titians and the Hunters paid no attention to their fellow troops and blow right threw them. The Hunters fired at a barricade where a Spartan-IV has taken cover. The Spartans cover is reduce to rubble but right when he was about to move a Titian fires at him, he sees the glowing green round heading straight for him, but that is when a bubble shield appeared around him. He sees a Spartan or something new running right for the Titian. He watches at the Spartan climb up onto the Titian and gets on its back and slams its fist into the creature's back planting a fragmentation grenade inside of the creature the jumps off landing ontop of a Grunt breaking the Grunts back. The other Titians and Hunters along with the Covenant infantry fire onto the Demon. Red target marks appeared on Heath's HUD. He moves right in between the Hunters and the Titians firing the Suppressor at the Covenant infantry that tried to stop him. The Suppressor rounds penetrated the Sangheilli and JirSangheilli shields and armor. He gets the Titians and Hunters to fire on each other, he activates his Jet Pack to avoid the deadly plasma. All but two Hunters are destroyed and about one hundred Covenant infantry. He aims his left arm towards the two Hunters still standing a missile leaves the gauntlet. The Hunters are no more including ten enemy soldiers. Heath lands and a dozen JirSangheilli Zealots came at him with energy swords, gravity hammers and energy axes. Heath fought like a gladiator of Ancient Rome. He fought with his hidden blades and energy sword. The rest of the Covenant fall back after seeing one human kills their very best warriors. Six and the others can't see whets going on. Lieutenant Six and the others watch as a Spartan appeared no damage to his armor. Halsey looks at the Spartan she looks closely at his armor it look exactly like the MJOLNAR Armor she design but she can tell its not her armor but who's in it. The Covenant is retreating since they get surrounded by Prometheans waiting for the word to attack, but since the enemy is retreating the word is not given. The Spartan removes his helmet everyone is shock to see Colonel Heath-118 standing there. Doctor Catherine Halsey comes up to him. "I'm glad you survive Heath."

"Thank you ma'am," he replies. Jenny comes up to him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead," she says.

"No, but a lot of my fellow Spartans are," he says. She slaps his face then kisses him. "We must get inside before the Covenant return even in greater force." Doctor Haley hands him Aprils chip and he inserts into his helmet. April is receiving all kinds of information about the suit functions and about the sanctuary. They reenter the citadel. They head to where the Blind Forerunner warrior is. They pass by bodies of dead Covenant but some the bodies have been desenagrated leaving behind only their weapons. The blind warrior turns to them. "It's good to see you again Doctor Catherine Halsey." The blind warrior says. He hands her some sort of data disc. "This is information on the Forerunners and structures hidden on Earth and other colonies near Earth. the Covenant will love to get their hands on this information do not let them get the information or they will use it to destroy humanity and find one of the Forerunner shield world that holds an ancient secret. They must not find that planet." He pauses. "This sanctuary will become sealed again and it shall return when I'm needed again. Go now we will deal with the Covenant my Prometheans will make sure you get to your ship." They turn to leave. "Reclaimer, if you will need my Prometheans call for them and they will come to your aide." They head towards the Pelican with Prometheans flanking them. They board the Pelican and leave the sanctuary as soon as they pass through the sanctuary boundaries it disappeared leaving just a jungle behind. They are enroute to Alamo I trying to avoid Covenant patrols searching for the sanctuary.

Master Chief John-117 and Spartan Lee enter the ONI building and headed for Admiral Osman's office. They pass ONI security personal. Her secretary looks at them. "The admiral isn't in her office she will be back soon." Spartan Lee tells John to wait while he does some snooping. Spartan Lee enters Admiral Osman's office. He searches for anything that might connect Admiral Osman to the rouge element and terrorist that came forward after blame was give to the UNSC for hitting to planets that where supposedly talking about rebellion against the UNSC. He hacks the admiral's safe and fined a data disc. He inserts it into the admiral's computer. The data disc shows the admiral working with the rouge fraction and also part of the terrorist organization thinks to her ordering the attack on the two worlds and blaming it on the UNSC. He places the data disc somewhere safe. He returns to where the Master Chief is waiting. Admiral arrives with an escort. "Master Chief, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk to you ma'am?"

"Very well," she says. They enter her office. They take seats.

"Sir, we have been inform about a rouge faction within ONI. Do you have any information on them?"

"No chief," she says. "I've wanted to meet you since you return to Earth. We shall talk some other time. I got important business to handle." They leave. They get in taxi and head back to the airport. They board an awaiting Pelican and headed back to Alamo 1. The Admiral calls General Zukav in her office. "We have a problem, Lord Hood is getting closer to weed out the traitors we must accelerate our plans. Somehow they have been informed that I could possibly be a traitor."

"They will need proof not just rumors ma'am."

"They have proof my data disc is missing."

"What are you going to do Serin?" She turns to one of her other officers loyal to her.

"Where is the Pelican?"

"It just landed at Alamo 1."

"Inform our agents there that I want Lord Hood's daughter brought to me alive."

"Yes ma'am." All of sudden two of her loyal security personal entered the room.

"What's the meaning of this get the hell out of my office?"

"Sorry ma'ams Chairman Weston and a battalion size force of ONI Special Forces are entering the building with orders to arrest you."

"Have the forces loyal to me stopped them and get a detail together we're leaving this base and heading to the airport."

"Yes ma'am." ONI Security Personal loyal to Admiral Serin Osman heads to the armory to retrieve weapons to stop those that are trying to arrest her. Chairman Weston and his men move into ONI Headquarters Chicago his men fan out closing all areas of escape. Those loyal to Osman open fire with live ammunition where Weston's men are using stun/traingullizer rounds. Several innocent civilians are shot by those loyal to Osman. Osman, five of her security detail and two of her loyal officers are escaping though a secret exit. They head for several Warthogs but are stopped by ONI Spartan-IVs in black armor. An officer appeared she recognized him as Admiral Horton who actually outranks her. "Admiral Serin Osman you are under arrest for treason against the UNSC." Her troops in turn pointed their weapons at them. "Admiral, don't make us kill you and these soldiers. You know these Spartans have shields and before you kill one of them you'll all be dead." She gives the order to drop the weapons. She and her campaigns along with those that were at the ONI headquarters are arrested except for General Zukav and ten of his personal guards. They are transported to Alamo 1 for their trial. Chairman Weston takes over all of ONI with Admiral Horton serving as his second in command. Chairman Weston is loyal to Lord Hood and his supporters including Doctor Catherine Halsey.

Admiral Serin Osman former Director Office of Naval Intelligence form a Spartan-11 now a criminal and a traitor. She is waiting for her trial along with the her supporters that has been captured by UNSC personal and by the newly founded ONI Sector 9 which handles traitors but answer directly to Lord Torrance Hood and Chairman Weston.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Admiral Osman's Trial

Serin Osman former head of the Office of Naval Intelligence and former admiral has been waiting in her cell for six days now waiting to hear the time of her trial. She has asks to see Colonel Heath-118 but so far her request has been denied. Finally two MPs arrived and escorted her to a visitation room. She sits down at the table waiting for her visitor to arrive. A door opens and Heath walks in his dress uniform. "What can I do for you Osman?"

"Colonel Heath-118 the only Spartan-11 that wasn't cloned and couldn't have contact with parents."

"Serin, I never had contact with my parents anyway, not until years after training. If you read my file you would know that I've been at a Military Academy before ONI came for me. What do you want?" She didn't answer and she calls for the guards. They take her back to her cell. Later on that day she had another meeting with the colonel.

"Do you think that I'm guilty colonel?"

"The evidence points to you. We have already begun to hunt down members of your organization about 200 escaped from us."

"You know colonel that if they kill me I will be considered a murder since many people on those colonies don't know that I ordered the attack. The people of Earth have no clued what happened." She leaves again. Heath gets the strange feeling that something is up. The next day she is brought before 12 judges to be triad and sentence. She is charge with the murder of 2 million deaths onto two colonies. She's also charge with the attack on base in New Mexico. She also charged with the attempts on Doctor Catherine Halsey's life. She also charges with trying to destroy the UNSC command structure where ONI would be the only one in charge. The charges are read along with the testimonies of several witnesses including some she thought was loyal to her. Once all the charges are read she are sentence is read. The sentence is death for treason against the United Nations Space Command. She is taken back to her cell to wait for the time of her execution. The trial was not public only very few people knew about the trial. General Zukav was present during the trial once it was over he takes a Pelican to the terrorist camp. Rear Admiral Makarov comes up to him. \

"Has our scapegoat been sentence to death?"

"Yes sir," he answers.

"Good now lets proceed with the next phase of our plans."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Doctor Halsey rescued

Doctor Catherine Halsey is in her lab at Alamo 1 examine the data disc the Forerunner gave her. She has also been looking at the Forerunner armor that was given to Heath-118. The armor looks just like the armor she design in every way but according to April advance shields and no telling what other surprises the armor may hold. She hopes she can replicate the advance armor so all the Spartans can be almost unstoppable against the Covenant War machine and win the Second Human-Covenant War. All of sudden two ONI soldiers enter her lab. They didn't stay a word just looked at her and leave without saying a word. She had no clue what's that about. Cortana please make sure all my research and the data disc are secure while I'm at the ceremony. April's and Cortana's image appear on the AI pedestal in Doctor Halsey's lab. She made two Smart AIs to help her two favorite Spartans John and Heath. She knew that this award ceremony and promotion ceremony is to help boast moral since two major cities have fallen to the Covenant after the victory in New Mexico. She has heard the reports just like many others that Rome, Italy, and Beijing, China. She has been told personally from Lord Hood and Chairman Weston that the cities defenses didn't even fire a shot. Over six thousand UNSC personal are captured and sent to prison camps throughout Covenant occupied territory. A person appeared. She recognized him as Spartan Thorne one of the arrivals from a Prowler from the UNSC Infinity. "Mr. Thorne is there something on your mind because I have a lot of work to do?"

"Yes ma'am," he says. "I have questions about the Spartan-11s."

"Its still quite classified Mr. Thorne," She answers. "Go ahead and ask your questions."

"Why did you choose children?"

"Why do you think I choose children?"

"It would have given them an advantage being that young."

"We made a lot of decisions both physiological and psychological."

"So you don't think that UNSC soldiers shouldn't be able to become Spartans?"

"Mr. Thorne if I didn't help with the augmentation injections any of you would be able to come Spartans. I think some of you more than others are better Spartans then others Heath train." Master Chief John-117 enters her lab. Spartan Thorne goes to attention and salutes the Master Chief. He returns the salute.

"Ma'am I'm here to escort you to the ceremony." She looks at John in his dress uniform even though his pale skin she can tell that not much has changed since the last time she saw John without his uniform.

"You look nice," she says to him.

"Thank you ma'am," he answers. She walks beside John to the auditorium where Lord Torrance Hood, Commander Jenny Hood, and many others are waiting. Upon entering the auditorium room she notices film crew present along with members of HighCom from Sydney, Australia. Commander Jenny Hood older brothers are also there. Doctor Catherin Halsey knows that Heath and Lord Hood's daughter are engage. Heath enters the auditorium followed by Lieutenant Six, Jun, Tom, and Lucy. She notices that all the surviving Spartan-IIs and Spartan-111s are present along with the Spartan-IVs assign to Alamo 1 which includes Spartan Team Majestic and Crimson. She knows that Spartan casualties have been very low except for when the Covenant invaded Earth and the deaths of almost all of Zodiac Team but Zodiac team has been reinforce with Spartan-IVs giving the Spartan-111s that survived the battle promotions to commanders of the team. They all take their seats. "Soldiers of the United Nations Space Command today is a special day to honor to soldiers who has serve the UNSC faithfully for many years and ask for nothing today we repay them. I like to award the Brigadier General star to one man Colonel Heath also know as Spartan-118." A cheer and applause rip through the auditorium and across UNSC control bases and cities. Heath step forward. The rank of Brigadier General is place onto his uniform by Admiral Grayson. They salute one another. The navy equivalent of Brigadier General is a lower rank of an admiral. Another applause erupts. Heath approaches the podium.

"I couldn't complete my missions on my own I needed help from my fellow Spartan and my UNSC brothers in arms. You are all heroes in my book. I have another soldier I would like to promote. He is one you all know and a hero to the UNSC. Master Chief John-117 please come forward." A louder applause erupts for the Master Chief. He comes forward. "It is with great pride I promote John-117 to the rank of captain in the UNSC Navy." He places the rank onto John. The Arbiter and several friendly Sangheilli are also present. The arbiter gives John and Heath his congratulations. Many others do likewise. Commander Jenny Hood and her two older brothers Major Hood, and Captain Hood also came and gave their congratulations. Commander Jenny turns to Heath after her brothers are in conversation with John.

"General, I think we should have some time on our own."

"I quite agree commander," he says with a smile. Doctor Catherine Halsey watches as one of her Spartans that she has known since he was six years old leaves with a girl. Lord Hood comes up beside her.

"How are you Catherine?"

"Find Torrance," she answers.

"I was kind of surprise when he asks me for my daughters hand in marriage but I gave him my blessing. You should be proud of him."

"I am proud of him I'm proud of all my Spartans," she replies.

"Having a person who you love and a family will make him fight even harder to protect them."

Brigadier General Heath follows Jenny to her quarters. Once inside the began undressing each other ad passionately kissing each other then they had sex after making out for a few minutes. "It's been a long time since we had anytime to ourselves especially with us being engage." Jenny says.

"This second Human-Covenant War has kept us both busy."

"Especially you," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Hon, once this war is over I'll retire and we will have the rest of our lives together and want have to worry about the UNSC anymore."

"If we survive this war," she says.

"Don't talk like that we will survive this war."

"I hope we get married soon."

"We will," he says.

Doctor Catherine Halsey enters her lab and begins studying the information the Forerunner gave her at the citadel. Spartan Thorne is present since they return to make sure that nothing happen to Doctor Halsey. She has read the report about the rouge faction within the Office of Naval Intelligence. She calls Thorne, but gets no response. She turns around and finds a pistil pointed directly at her face. "You're coming with us Doctor Halsey." She did not argue and allows her captors to bind her and gag her. She knew April will be informing security personal of the problem. They take her to an awaiting Pelican but first they dealt with a security personal that responded to April's information. She even notices them all in ONI security uniforms. They take her to an abandon military base. Once there they remove the blindfold she recognized the military base because it used to be the Wolf Lair during Hitler's reign of terror during WW2. She knew in 2025 it was reopen and repaired somewhat. She notices a mix of humans and Covenant at the base. The humans are wearing the uniforms of the Insurgents. She enters a building that must serve as the HQ. An ONI officer turns around but she didn't recognize him. "I'm General Zeckav," he says. "I don't think you no longer need the gag." The gag is removed by one of his soldiers. "I think you do know my counterpart here." A Sangheilli turns around and she recognizes him as Jul Adama who calls himself "The Didact's Hand".

"What am I doing here?"

"You're here as the bargain chip to release Admiral Osman and 100 of our fellow comrades." One of his soldiers tells him he has Alamo 1 on the coms. A screen pops on showing Lord Torrance Hood, Captain John-117, and Spartan Thorne.

"General Zeckav what can I do for you?" Lord Hood asks.

"I'm sure you are aware that we have Doctor Catherine Halsey if you want to get her back alive and unharmed the following conditions must be met. First you must release Admiral Osman and the 100 of our fellow fighters. Second UNSC must surrender to the New Covenant Empire. Third, The Spartans must be terminated. If the first demand is not met then we will kill the good doctor. The others are to get her back. The transmission ended. A meeting is scheduled with the HighCom in an hour. Director Weston is also informed and he flies out to Alamo 1.

Brigadier General Heath-118 and Captain John-117 are present at the meeting. The brass argued back and forth while Chairman Weston, John and Heath didn't even speak. Finally Heath stood up. "I have an idea why don't we fake an exchange for the Doctor Halsey."

"How do we do that Spartan?" A Rear Admiral asks him.

"We take Admiral Osman to a predetermine randavou site and trade her for Doctor Halsey."

"General they want give us Doctor Halsey until all their demands are met." A marine general says.

"Jun and Linda using cloaking technology plus the terrain will be there to eliminate the guards when they bring Doctor Halsey to prove to us that she's indeed alive and to get the data disc that holds Forerunner information."

"Once you have Doctor Halsey Osman must be eliminated is that understood Spartans?" Another member of HighCom says to them.

"Sir yes sir," they replied.

"General is there something else you want to add?" Admiral Grayson asks him. He shakes his head.

Brigadier General Heath-118 new orders are orders but something about Osman didn't add up maybe she wasn't the one behind the attacks and then there was something she said about that fear, and threat are good motivators for getting someone to do what you want them to do. However, he is determined to get Doctor Halsey back alive no matter the cost. Jun and Linda are preparing to be inserted days before Lord Hood makes contact with the rebels because the rebels will send their own scouts to make sure the UNSC isn't setting a trap for them. They are going to meet near an abandon town in Africa in an area where both the UNSC and the Covenant have no troops. Three Pelicans arrive at the meeting spot 5 minutes before the rebels are to arrive except they might have units already in place. However Jun and Linda have been there for several days. Tom, Lucy, and Olivia exit from one Pelican followed by Captain John-117 and eight UNSC marines. General Heath-118 exits from another Pelican follow by Serin Osman, six ONI Spartan-IVs and six more UNSC marines. Once they are off the Pelicans take off and head back to the nearest UNSC Outpost known only as Rat's Nest. John and Heath are glad to have April and Cortana with them. Cortana reports that several Phantoms are on approach. They wonder if the rebels are allied with the Covenant. Heath and the others watch as the Phantoms land not far from their position. Six Ghosts are drop from one of the Phantoms. Two troop transport Warthogs are drop from the other Phantom. They are heading right for them. All of sudden they are surrounded by Sangheilli and a few rebels. They all had their guns pointed at one another but neither side fire. The Ghost and Warthogs pulled up. A rear admiral steps forward and is flank by rebel soldiers. Heath recognized one of the Sangheilli with the admiral. The Sangheilli is none other than one of Jul Adama's lieutenants. Serin Osman is smiling put Lucy has her magnum pointed to her head. The rear admiral orders them to drop their weapons. Heath refuses to cooperate until he sees Doctor Halsey. A rebel soldier brings Halsey into view and Heath activates a device in his HUD that can determine if they are either human or JirSangheilli infiltrators in disguise. It shows that she is indeed human. He looks at John and nods. They all drop their weapons. Two rebel soldiers come up to her and one of them pointed his BR55 Battle Rifle at her head. "Admiral, you're not going to release me for everything I have done for the Brotherhood?"

"Osman you have run your course we know longer need you." He says.

"Actually you all have outlived your usefulness," The Sangheilli Ultra says. The rebel soldiers are each eliminated no UNSC soldier was harmed at this time. The Sangheilli Ultra walks up to the admiral and stabbed him in the chest with his energy sword. "Kill the rest except the Demon in the Forerunner armor!" the Sangheilli aimed at the UNSC soldiers the Spartans prepare to fight. Three Sangheilli drop. Captain John-117 flips a Sangheilli over his shoulder and breaks the Elite's neck. They go for their weapons firing on the Covenant. Linda and Jun had their backs. Two Sangheilli are leading Doctor Halsey back to the Warthog, but Olivia and Tom run after them. Two marines have been killed from Sangheilli marksmen but Jun begins firing on them. Linda nails one of the Sangheilli dragging Doctor Halsey. The other Sangheilli also falls from her sniper rifle. Brigadier General Heath-118 picks up his assault rifle and takes out a Sangheilli Special Ops. The Sangheilli Ultra runs towards the Ghost Heath contacts Linda tell her to disable the Ghost. She does that plus she kills a rider on one of the Ghost before he had any chance to do any damage to the marines. Heath runs after the Sangheilli Ultra. Several Sangheilli tried to stop him plasma and Needlers impact his shields but they didn't even drop. Linda begins clearing a path for him. One Sangheilli Special Ops tried to melee him but he stabs his energy sword right into the Sangheilli's mouth. Lucy and Olivia get Doctor Halsey and found a small cave so she would be protected from incoming fire. Two more marines have been killed and another three wounded. Medics are seeing to the wounded. A marine kills two Sangheilli with his SAW before a Sangheilli stabs him in the back with his energy sword. The Sangheilli removes his sword from the human's back and watches as the marine crumples to the ground. Tom comes behind him and assassinates him. Tom tells the surviving marines to find cover because the Phantoms are heading their way. Tom wishes they had some rocket launchers. Captain John-117 had to take cover because his shields are almost depleted. He continues to fire at several Sangheilli taking pot shots at Lucy and Olivia. A Sangheilli Zealot is coming behind him, but Jun nails him. Cortana thinks Jun for taking out the Elite.

"That was a close one thinks to Jun taking out the Elite or he would had us impaled on his energy sword." The Pelicans return destroying the Phantoms. The Spartans and marines finish off the last three Sangheilli with more rounds then they actually needed. The Sangheilli Ultra is still trying to escape but Heath aims his Battle Rifle at the Sangheilli. He fires bringing the Sangheilli down. He activates his energy sword and is fixing to finish the Sangheilli off.

"Demon, don't you want to know why the two colonies where nuke with your own bombs." He couldn't see my expression because of my helmet. "The colonies are rich in stuff the New Covenant Empire needs to build warships and other vessels plus it has the fuel in the moons orbiting the two colonies. The surface also has something you call gold and that is what the admiral and his rebels wanted. So Jul made them an agreement. Osman gave us two nukes and we use them. She then uses propaganda to blame it on the UNSC. We had no intentions in keeping our agreements with the Brotherhood once they serve their purpose we shall dispose of them."

"April you got all that confession?"

"Aye, general," she answers. Two marines come up behind the general.

"Take this vermin to the Pelican and have him taken to a Maximum Security Prison in the Alps."

"Yes sir," they replied. He goes up to see if Doctor Halsey is ok but she is talking with John.

"Thank you John for the rescue." She then sees Heath.

"Or do I owe you my thinks Heath," she says.

"It was a joint effort with all these soldiers," Heath responds. She smiles. Heath walks up to Osman. He tells her that the Sangheilli Ultra confesses to everything and if she comes clean about it he'll do what he can to save her life. She agrees. Pelicans land and they board the Pelicans with the bodies of the dead marines in body bags. John comes up to Heath along with Linda who is standing at the back of the Pelican. "You know the higher up want like that you disobeyed a direct order."

"I'll take whatever punishment they decide to give me, but Osman and the others are being use for the purpose of the Covenant." He says. John and Linda go sit back down. "The Arbiter and very few Sangheilli we can trust the rest have been blinded by this new prophet or whatever he is." They return to Alamo 1.


End file.
